


Age of Comfort

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Spanking, Tessera, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 33: Age Play.  Back to the BDSM club for the boys! This was another difficult prompt for me to see with the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Mistress Tess and the club Tessera are my original creations, borrowed from a novel I have written, and I hold copyright to them.
> 
> Disclaimer: Please also note that the use of 'Mistress Tess' is a nickname for my character, and the character is in no way related to, or any representation of the actual Mistress Tess, who I have learned is a beautiful, well respected dominatrix who I had NO idea existed when I conceived of the character a decade ago. :) I'd love to meet her someday.
> 
> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

They’re back at the BDSM club again, by general consensus they both need another break. The mistress has given Dean a key to the upper rooms, more intense than they’ve been in. Sam doesn’t flinch through the room where people are being flogged, blood is being drawn, or in the room with the water tanks. Dean caresses the kid’s neck, and the collar, a silent reminder of the rules.

Sam’s nervous in the room with the blood play, but that’s ok. They move through a room where there’s scat play going on, and he doesn’t like it himself, but wants Sam to see – wants to push him a little. The room with people in cages probably upsets Dean as much as Sam, remembering a bad hunt, but it’s the room where there’s open fireplaces, people playing with lit brands where Sam’s hand shoots out and clamps down on Dean’s shoulder, his signal that he has needs he can’t ignore.

Dean turns immediately so he’s the only thing in Sam’s range of vision, and literally backs him up, makes him walk backwards out of the door, looking straight into one another’s eyes. When they’re in the hall, he removes Sam’s hand from his shoulder.

“Tell me what you need, Sammy.” Sam’s eyes fill with tears, and his hand creeps out to hold Dean’s. He’s puzzled by the kid’s restraint – whenever Sam’s gotten upset with things, they drop the dom/sub thing - until he feels the mistress’s eyes on him, knows that he’s tried to minimize his needs for Dean. Pride worms through his worry for Sam. The mistress’s hand is soft on Dean’s shoulder, leading them away.

He simply transfers Sam’s hand from his left to his right, so he can wrap his left arm around the boy. Sam is staring straight ahead, breathing slowly. This isn’t quite what they had in mind, coming out for some fun, but Dean’s glad it’s happening. Sam needs it. She draws a set of curtains to set them apart acoustically, visually from the majority of the nursery. Dean sits in an old-fashioned rocking chair, one twice the usual size, and draws Sam down into his lap, pulls the boy’s head down on his shoulder, murmurs into his ear quietly to let go.

Sam sobs quietly, clinging to his big brother, and Dean simply rocks and soothes. He can still hear the mistress’s soft footsteps just outside the curtain. Murmuring things to Sam that he hasn’t said aloud since Sam was a toddler, he catches the faint strains of music from across the room. He hums with it, realizing he knows the tune, and his heart catches a little. It’s a lullabye that mom used to sing to them. He realizes that Sam’s burrowing into him more while he’s humming. A deep breath, hoping he’s got the key right, and Dean tentatively sings.

“Sleep where the wind is warm  
And the moon is high.  
Give sadness to the stars,  
Sorrow to the sky…”

By the time he gets through the whole thing, Sam’s stopped sobbing, though there are still tears falling. The mistress paces quietly in, hands him a sippy cup that feels warm to the touch, and he gets Sam turned a little, gets him to drink, though he blushes a little, seeing the child’s cup. Dean catches the scent of chamomile and mint, and is grateful, gives her a little smile. He simply rocks until Sam shifts. His baby brother has relaxed, and is starting to look around, getting a little uncomfortable as he realizes that other “children” are being given bottles and having their diapers changed. The mistress beckons to him, and he tightens his arm around Sam.

“You ready to get up?” Sam nods and he kisses the top of the boy’s head. They’re led into the next room, which is another children’s room – they’re the only ones there, and the walls are painted to look like the ocean, there’s sand and water tables. Dean’s watching carefully, and doesn’t miss the fact that Sam brightens, seeing the sand – twenty three, and the kid still loves playing in the sand. He gives him a little swat on the behind, and an indulgent smile.

“Go play,” he tells him. “Mistress and I want to chat a little.”

Sam takes a deep breath and goes, kneels in front of a sand castle. Dean has a seat with the Mistress.

“Will you be in town long?”

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “Don’t know where the next job will be, yet.”

“The two of you would be a valuable addition to the club here, you know. He’s a beautiful sub.”

Dean blushes a little, glances at Sam to make sure he’s occupied. “We’ve never played quite like this before. If I’d known there was fire-play, we wouldn’t have gone in – I’ve never seen it in a club before.”

“But you knew exactly what to do, what he needed.” Dean nods shyly. “Do you switch?”

“Yes. But not tonight – he needs this.”

“And you have your own needs – I can see you feel guilty.” Dean’s barely managing to keep the blush under control. “I want you to step into the next room with me, young man. Tell Sam to keep playing.”

Sam gives him a little look of surprise, and Dean gives him a kiss that makes the kid quit worrying. “Just play. And mind you’re cleaned up before I’m back, you little brat, or I’ll have to spank you,” he teases. He can tell by the thoughtful look on Sam’s face that he’s taking that as a suggestion, and really, it’s a pretty good one. He follows the mistress behind a door, and is relieved to see that the wall is a two-way mirror, he can keep an eye on Sam. The mistress sits down in a straightback chair and beckons to him.

“Right here, young man.” Without preamble, she puts him over her lap and starts spanking – it hurts just as much as one of Dad’s ever did – it stings a hell of a lot more, even through jeans, he thinks. He’s squirming and reminding himself to breathe when she lets him up with a smile. “Better?” Dean nods, gives her a wry smile. “I’m quite serious, Dean. I hope I’ll see the two of you again before you leave, that you’ll continue stopping in.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” he says brightly, teasing a little. It works, and she laughs.

“Good. Go spank him.” She hesitates, trusting Dean’s natural instincts, but decides to give him the advice anyways. “I don’t know what things are like at home for you two, but you might consider carrying the play home, and ending by just making love to him – take the collar off.” Dean nods firmly. He’d had something like that in mind. He goes in to Sam, who gives him a fake deer-in-headlights look.

“Didn’t I tell you to be washed up,” he says, little playful and a lot stern. Sam nods, puts his sandy hands behind his back, and Dean has to repress a smile. He simply bends his baby brother over, holding him with one arm, and gives him a spanking similar to the one he just received himself, just enough sting to make it good, but not anything that will leave marks. “I think you’re tired, and we need to go home.”

“Awww, Dean – I’ll be good-“

Dean shakes his head, swats the kid’s bottom again, and marches him out, enjoying the light smile hiding behind Sam’s pout. When they get home, he runs a bath, bathes the boy gently, with a soft washcloth from his own kit, and when they’re in bed, he unbuckles the collar, and presses a long slow kiss in, feeling Sam relax. Lovemaking. He’ll make it slow, and long, and when they finish, both of them will be too tired to dream.

***

The verse Dean sings is from the “Isle Au Haut Lullabye,”

If I could give you three things,  
I would give you these:  
Song and laughter and a wooden home  
In the shining seas

cho: When you see old Isle au Haut  
Rising in the dawn,  
You will play in yellow fields  
In the morning sun.

Sleep where the wind is warm  
And the moon is high.  
Give sadness to the stars,  
Sorrow to the sky.

Do you hear what the sails are saying  
In the wind's dark song?  
Give sadness to the wind,  
Blown alee and gone.

Sleep now, the moon is high,  
And the wind blows cold;  
For you are sad and young  
And the sea is old.

If I could give you three things  
I would give you these:  
Song and laughter and a wooden home  
In the shining sea.


End file.
